Stay Strong, Rima
by JadiexGurl
Summary: Since the beginning on Junior High, Amu and Nagihiko have been dating. Rima finds a new found feeling, and she despises that feeling. During all this, a new company rises to get ahold of the Embryo. Through the ups and down, how can Rima possibly survive this madness? Rewrite.


**Can Rima Survive?**

_**Summary: Since the beginning of Junior High, Amu and Nagihiko have been dating. Rima find a new found feeling, and she despises that feeling. Through the ups and downs, how can Rima possibly survive? Rewrite. **_

_**I do not own anything.**_

* * *

**-x-**

Fighting the urge to groan, Rima sat through the class she despised the most, Mathematics. Rima usually took that time to thing over things in life. Since it is seventh grade now, classes became more difficult. In sixth grade, it was an easy curriculum. The Guardians have no longer their spot as the 'Protectors of Seiyo', as some would call it. However, the four former Guardians still held the respect given by other students. The former Guardians still had their Guardian Characters, more known as 'Charas'. It was ironic how all the former Guardians have been put into the same homeroom classroom. Rima hated the fact that her rival and herself are in same homeroom. However, she had to deal with the fact. Without paying attention to the lesson, Rima doodled in her orange notebook until the lesson was over.

As the lunch bell rang, relief washed over Rima as she headed outside where the sun shone brightly. Every lunch, she and Amu have lunch under a large willow tree. It provided shade while they ate their food that they have made at their houses. The students have a choice to either sit inside at the cafeteria, or eat outside when the weather was warm. Rima smiled in comfort as a cool breeze soothingly blew past her as she sat under the willow tree. Kusukusu kept Rima entertained as she waited for her best friend.

"Sorry Rima! I was talking with Nagi-kun, and lost track of time! "Amu apologized as she ran to where Rima sat. The petite blonde ignored the urge to roll her eyes at her rival name. Rima watched as Amu took out her rice and vegetables, while she had a simple bento.

"Anyways," Rima said, getting off that subject. "I think that was the most boring class we have yet!"`

"I agree. I almost fell asleep!" Amu exclaimed tiredly. Rima giggled slightly at imagining Amu falling asleep. As the two girls ate their respective lunches in peace, they enjoyed the scenery and quietness. Even as they graduated, they still have the boys that adored them. On the first day of school, those boys were chasing the poor girls around in hopes of confessing their love to the two former Guardians. In result, they found this peaceful spot that they eat their lunches every day.

"So Rima, what are you doing after school?" Amu asked with interest, breaking the silent atmosphere. Rima shrugged carelessly.

"The usual, read manga and eat pocky." Rima stated.

"Well, do you want to come with Nagi-kun and I after school to the mall?" Amu asked, a smile appearing on her pale face. Rima hesitated for a moment, because her rival would be going. However, Rima also wanted to spend time with Amu. She bit on her bottom lip in thought, and then sighed.

"Fine," Her smile widened as Rima agreed, and then hugging her as a thank you. The lunch bell rang, signalling that it was time for class. Rima stood up, and dusted of any dirt on her green skirt. Their new uniform consisted of the usual black blazer that was decorated with the Seiyo crest on the left side on the chest, green tie with a green skirt. It was similar to the Seiyo Elementary uniform; however this one hugged the curves more. The two girls gathered their belongings and headed for their respective classrooms. For Rima, it was cooking. Rima wasn't a chef, but the other classes were too full, so she was stuck in this class. The worst part, was that 'Purple head' was in this class with her. Rima treaded this class the most, more than math. She huffed and sat furthest away from him as possible, as per usual. Classes came and went, and the last bell of the day rang. Signalling all the students that the day was over, and they are able to go home. Calmly walking to her locker, Rima grabbed her cellphone and texted her mother telling her that she was going to the mall with Amu. During summer break, Rima finally convinced her mother that she was completely okay with walking home.

As she walked through the empty hallways, she headed for the front gates to wait for Amu. Normally, Amu was already there and waiting for Rima. Today she wasn't. Thinking that she probably had to help a teacher or something, Rima leaned against the concrete wall and waited. Ten minutes passed and Rima was getting quite impatient. Every ten seconds, she would check the time on her cellphone. A slight rustle in the bushes caught her left ear; she spun around in the spot, gazing in the forested area.

"Rima, what was that?" Kusukusu asked, slightly hiding behind the mass of blonde tresses. Taking a brave step forward, Rima listened intently and concentrated on the forested area.

"Rima!" A feminine voice called out. Rima turned towards the call, completely forgetting about the noise in the forested area. Amu came running up to Rima, with Nagihiko in tow. Immediately, Rima glared at both teens. "Nagihiko and I had to help the drama teacher put away her equipment."

"I was waiting quite a while for you. You could have texted me or something! "Rima glared hard at both teens. Amu apologized to the short blonde before leading the other two towards the mall. Rima walked ahead of the tall boy, because even after all they have been through, she still despised him. Nagihiko does try to be friends, but Rima just shuts him out. At the mall, the trio went to all sorts of stores. Amu kept on eying a pink and girly store that they kept passing by, however, she kept on being stubborn and saying that she hated stores like that. Nagihiko just chuckled at her stubborn side, whilst Rima rolled her eyes. Rima had seen a few things that she liked, but only got a new manga and headband. Amu was stuck in between her two friends, because Rima didn't want to walk beside Nagihiko. She knew it was childish, but as she stated she didn't want to 'catch any germs'. A familiar tune caught Rima's ears, and she dug through her bag to find her cellphone. She walked slightly away to get some privacy. When she returned, she had a disappointed expression on her face.

"Amu, my mom wants me home now. It's getting late," Rima told her.

"Awe, okay. Bye Rima! "

As Amu bid Rima goodbye, Rima walked away quickly towards the nearest exit. The mall wasn`t entirely far from her house, Rima reassured herself that she would be fine. As Rima walked through the streets, her mind wandered. Rima noticed that Amu and Nagihiko was awfully close today, closer than they normally were. Despite not liking Nagihiko, Rima shrugged the matter off as she was getting closer to her house. Kusukusu was off playing with Amu's charas, so Rima was alone once more. Sighing, Rima entered her house and trekked to her room.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Is this story better than my original? If so, tell me in a review! Thanks(: ^^_**


End file.
